


A Whole World Out Of Three Words

by ShadCat



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, Crack, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Love, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Romantic Gestures, Shorts, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 5,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadCat/pseuds/ShadCat
Summary: I received prompts on Twitter. Everyone could give me a shipping and a prompt consisting of three words, from which I wrote a short story.1) Promptis - Walking a dog2) Gladnis - Too many beds3) Gladnis - Need a break4) Promptis - Baking sugar cookies5) Promptis - Egg inside microwave6) Promptis - Getting matching tattoos7) Promnis - "Cuddle with me"8) Gladnis - Coffe, chill, forest9) Promptis - Falling on ice10) Ignoct - Morning shower cold11) Promptis - Lazy Sunday12) Promptis - Under a blanket13) Gladnis - In deep denial14) Promnis - Kitchen happy dance15) Promnis & Promptis - Ignis basically “steals” Prompto from Noctis16) Prompto/Aranea - Fire/Motorbike/Trees
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Aranea Highwind, Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 21
Kudos: 28





	1. Promptis

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank you all for participating! That was a lot of fun! Find me here on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/LShadowcat)!
> 
> The first prompt was from PromptisQueen (Liz):  
> "Promptis - Walking a dog"

"Oh, come on Noct. Dogs are great."

A grin lay on Prompto's lips when he wanted to give Noctis the dog leash, but Noctis made a face.

"Some dogs are great. Like Pryna and Umbra. But this one? I’m not sure."

A large St. Bernard walked in front of Prompto that kept pulling against the leash, making Prompto stumble a few steps forward from time to time. Noctis didn't seem that taken with the idea of being the one fighting the dog on a leash instead.

"Cats are just so much more lovable, Prom. They are calm, relaxed, take care of themselves, and are just elegant."

Noctis’ eyes seemed to sparkle as he talked about the beauty of the cats and Prompto could only giggle about that. Some people would just never change.

Taking the dog leash in his hand again, Prompto looked at the St. Bernard. He may have been tall, but Prompto loved dogs. The loyalty and the way they saw their owner as a best friend were absolutely amazing. This was probably also the reason why he had taken the part-time job as a dog walker during his studies.

Prompto stopped and kissed Noctis on the corner of his mouth while giving him a smile.

"Hey hon, does that mean that if we live together, I won't get a dog?"

Prompto gave Noctis a questioning look and Noctis looked at him for a while before he simply laughed and then kissed Prompto as well. Only this time right on the lips.

"As if I could ever have said no to you. You get a dog and I get a cat. Deal?"

At the suggestion, Prompto laughed a little and then nodded before saying with a playful grin:

"Deal! And Ignis will take care of both."


	2. Gladnis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was from AnnaTheLoon:  
> "Gladnis - Too many beds"

It was probably the first time that they got a hotel room in which everyone had their own bed. Usually, they always took a room with two double beds to save costs, but this time it was actually cheaper to use four single beds.

The only problem with that?

There were too many beds and Gladio couldn't sleep.

A gasp escaped him as he tossed and turned restlessly in the small bed. Gladio looked longingly at the other bed in which Ignis was apparently sleeping.

Gladio didn't want to admit it, but he had the feeling that he couldn't fall asleep without Ignis by his side. He was so used to Ignis warm closeness, or to the quiet words he sometimes muttered in his sleep, that Gladio found the loneliness in his bed unbearable.

Well, on the other hand, they'd been out for weeks and slept next to each ever night So, it was no wonder he missed this.

The Shield gave another loud heavy sigh and turned around in bed, obviously restless, before a low voice sounded.

"I can't fall asleep either, Gladio. It's strange how much a person gets used to someone else's company. I even miss your exorbitant snoring to get to sleep."

Ignis' words sounded very softly from the other side of the room and Gladio had to laugh softly. Ignis complained almost daily about how loud his snoring was and now he missed it?

"Well, Iggy. I mean you can still come over to my bed. It's tight, but when we lie a little closer like usual, it's okay."

With those words Gladio lifted the bedspread and a few seconds passed before Gladio could actually see through the darkness how Ignis rose from the bed and walked towards him.

"Please just try not to snore directly into my ear."


	3. Gladnis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was from Ulan:  
> "Gladnis - Need a break"

They loved Prompto and Noctis. They really did. But sometimes, on some days, Gladio and Ignis just needed a break.

Today was one of those days.

Prompto made a mistake when ordering food in the restaurant and ordered a dish that was way too spicy for him. Which had made him yearn for a toilet more than anything else.

Noctis, on the other hand, had forgotten that he couldn’t handle any alcohol at all and had drunk a whole bottle of beer alone. Well, let's put it that way. Lucian magic always had to be used wisely, and by the gods, not by a drunk.

After Prompto and Noctis both fell asleep, Gladio and Ignis sneaked out of the room. They just needed that. A little time just with their partner.

A heavy sigh escaped Ignis as he simply leaned against Gladio. They both sat on a park bench in Lestallum, near the viewing platform. The stars twinkled overhead and while the big city nightlife was loud and chaotic, Ignis felt calm and relaxed for the first time that day.

He held Gladio's hand in his and squeezed it while Gladio rubbed his cheek against his temple.

"Oh Iggy, what a day."

Gladio's voice sounded amused and heavy at the same time, whereupon Ignis smiled a little. That sentence really summed up their day well.

"Today was really chaotic. What do you think if we especially enjoy the night for it?"

Ignis spoke his suggestion in a calm voice and smiled playfully. It was intended that that phrase sounded as ambiguous as it was.

Whereupon there was a laugh from Gladio, and he said in a pleased voice:

"That sounds wonderful."


	4. Promptis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was from Kita:  
> "Promptis - Baking sugar cookies"

"We did it. We really did it, Noct! We baked cookies!"

Prompto's voice trembled slightly as he closed the oven door behind the raw cookies on the baking sheet.

"Prom, we're awesome."

Noctis spoke his words with joy, even if he didn't look so visually. Noctis was covered all over with flour. When they tried to find out how much flour went into the dough, the package fell out of Noctis' hand and literally exploded on the floor. Not just Noctis but their entire kitchen was all over with flour.

Prompto on the other hand actually looked pretty good, ignoring the fact that his eye was slowly turning thick and blue. He had tried to pull the stirrers out of the hand mixer in order to exchange them for others. They just didn't go out! Well, at least until Noctis noticed that they had to press a small button. The only problem? Noctis pressed this button way too early and when Prompto pulled out the sticks with force, he hit himself a black eye.

It had all started so harmlessly. They sat together on the sofa and gamed before Noctis suddenly said how much he longed for cookies right. Prompto answered, that they could just bake some, it couldn't be that difficult. And this was how the chaos began.

Now there were several broken eggs on their kitchen counter and their kitchen looked like a battlefield. But well, Prompto and Noctis were right now both so proud to have made it. The cookies were in the oven and they would then be enjoyed while watching TV in a few hours.

At least that's what they thought before Prompto turned around and suddenly noticed something. The sugar pack was still closed in the middle of the kitchen counter.

"Dude. Did we actually put sugar in the cookies?"


	5. Promptis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was from Liv/Seaofolives:  
> "Promptis, egg inside microwave"

"Dude, I'm not sure you can microwave an egg. At least not if you want to cook a raw one."

Prompto stood behind Noctis and leaned against the dining table while he watched how his boyfriend put the raw egg in the microwave.

"Trust me Prom, I read on Twitter that it works."

Noctis grinned and looked over his shoulder at Prompto before turning on the microwave. However, Prompto still didn't really feel convinced, no matter how enthusiastic Noctis was.

"It’ll sure work. But like this? If you boil an egg in a pot, it must also float in the water. Doesn't it need something like that too even if it’s in the microwave?"

Prompto looked doubtfully at the microwave, in which the egg was turning calmly. Noctis then stood next to Prompto and snuggled gently against him, while his grin still looked very confident.

"I tell you, that's the brilliant thing about it! It's much easier to cook in the microwave! It's..."

Before Noctis could finish speaking, there was a sudden loud bang. The noise was so loud that Prompto and Noctis both winced and looked at the microwave in utter horror. It wasn't like that the egg exploded. Actually, the egg was only broken in the middle. However, the whole raw egg yolk and egg white had splashed out explosively and had splattered the whole microwave, which was still running.

"Turn it off, turn it off!"

Panicked, Prompto shouted his words as Noctis ran forward and turned off the microwave. His breathing was fast and Noctis looked over his shoulder with wide eyes at Prompto before opening the microwave.

A cruel, disgusting stench came towards the two, which almost made Noctis choke. After all, they had found that the biggest problem wasn't the chaos. No, it was the terrible smell.

“...I told you. You can't microwave an egg."

Prompto spoke his words amused, whereupon Noctis turned to him with a disgusted face. Even if he grinned anyway.

"Oh well, if the Internet says it works, then it has to be right. It will certainly work next time."


	6. Promptis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt is from Alina:  
> "Promptis - Getting matching tattoos."

Do you know what the biggest challenge with partner tattoos is? Not to agree that you want some, not even to find an agreement where on the body you want the tattoos.

No, the biggest challenge was to find a picture that both of you liked.

Prompto wanted a tattoo of a Chocobo, Noctis, on the other hand, liked a picture of a cat playing with a fish. It would both have turned out to be pretty tattoos, but ultimately not the right one for both of them. After all, they both wanted to have the same tattoo on their skin, so it had to suit both too.

But in the end Prompto and Noctis were both sure that they had finally found the most beautiful tattoo and now it was finally done.

Prompto had to admit that getting a tattoo was less painful than he'd imagined. However, Noctis felt like this had been more painful than any injury he'd ever sustained in battle.

But it was worth it, it really was.

Prompto and Noctis both stood next to each other in front of the large mirror at the tattoo artist and looked at the tattoos on their upper arms. They grinned. Prompto grabbed Noctis’ hand and squeezed it gently.

"Wow, it's perfect."

Prompto's voice was overjoyed and Noctis laughed while he kissed Prompto very gently on his lips.

"It really is. Our relationship in a nutshell."

The tattoo included a fishing route that had a camera on its heel. They had combined their two hobbies in a joint tattoo, in order to present not only their passions, but also their mutual love to the whole world.

"Forever by your side."

Prompto spoke his words softly and Noctis smiled lovingly as he gently replied:

"Forever."


	7. Promnis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt is from blossattic:  
> "Promnis - 'Cuddle with me'"

"Iggy?"

Ignis was sitting on the camping chair and smoking a cigarette while his gaze went in the direction of the Vesperpool. Usually at this hour he was the only one who was already awake and preparing breakfast for everyone. But Gladio had actually managed to persuade the prince to get up early. Well, if you got Noctis out of bed with something, it would be with the prospect of a fishing trip. Especially after Gladio had convinced him that there was a fish in the Vesperpool that had never been caught before and could only be found in the early morning hours.

However, there was something strange about the quiet calm this morning. Ignis was so used to spending the morning with everyone that it almost felt lonely. Gladio didn't do his morning exercise and kept talking about how important sport was in the morning, and Prompto didn't try desperately to get Noctis out of bed. It was so quiet, and breakfast was already prepared. Ignis had lit a cigarette over the strange feelings this fact elicited from him.

Ignis couldn't describe how glad it made him to hear Prompto's voice, which broke the silence.

A smile crossed his lips as he turned to the young man who stood almost lost in front of the tent.

"Yes Prompto? Do you need anything?"

Ignis’ voice was so gentle and loving as it was otherwise rarely heard and Prompto looked a bit embarrassed when he searched for words.

"Yes I ... I need ... Ignis, cuddle me."

Prompto spoke his words, looking like he couldn't believe he'd really said them out loud. Surprise was written on Ignis face before he couldn't help but give Prompto a warm smile.

"Of course. Come on, have a seat."

Ignis made a gesture with his arms and it was obvious what he meant. After all, they couldn't sit next to each other on a camping chair.

Prompto came closer and then sat with red warm in his face on Ignis lap, who closed his arms around Prompto with a smile. Ignis cuddled the smaller man very gently and Prompto let out a sigh of happiness.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I need."

Prompto’s voice was warm and excited and Ignis laughed a little. Well, maybe there were other reasons that Gladio had left with Noctis this morning. Maybe the two of them wanted to give them some alone time. How nice.


	8. Gladnis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt is from Lemon Cake:  
> "Gladnis - Coffe, chill, forest"

What could be better than a can of Ebony in the morning? Right, enjoying a can of Ebony with the person you loved most.

"Are you sure we should leave Prompto and Noctis alone at the Haven?"

The doubt in Ignis’ voice was clearly audible, but Gladio just laughed while holding Ignis’ hand.

"Of course. Not even the two of them can do something utterly stupid at a Haven."

Well, Ignis wasn't quite so sure about, but he was silent about his doubts. Gladio and Ignis had so little time to themselves that Ignis felt, like they should enjoy the time they had. Especially since the forest near the Haven was so beautiful in the early morning.

Actually, Gladio and Ignis were on a walk, but the next moment an enthusiastic smile crossed Gladio's face.

"Oh, look at that, Iggy!”

Gladio had discovered a fallen tree. The tree was in a position that if you sat on it, you could look to a nearby lake, which sparkled in the light of the sunrise. Gladio let go of Ignis' hand before he sat on the tree and then looked at Ignis with a big grin.

"Come on Iggy, sit down. It's dry and the view is wonderful."

Gladio sounded so enthusiastic that Ignis could only laugh softly before sitting down next to Gladio. The Shield instantly wrapped his arm around his boyfriend and pulled him close, whereupon Ignis snuggled up to Gladio with a smile. He took a sip of his Ebony and looked at the lake, which looked more beautiful every second.

"You are right, this is really great."

Ignis voice sounded soft and loving and Gladio kissed Ignis temple before they were silent for a few seconds. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence; on the contrary, it felt calming and beautiful.

"I love you, Iggy."

Gladio's voice spoke of all the honest love he felt and Ignis smiled before he gently kissed Gladio's neck.

"And I love you, Gladiolus Amicitia."


	9. Promptis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt is from Star54kar:  
> "Promptis- Falling on ice"

"That's it. I'll just lie here and from today I live on the ice."

Noctis spoke his words with a voice as if he really meant them, whereupon Prompto just laughed. He already laughed tears when he realized that Noctis had absolutely no idea how to ice skate. He had tried less than two seconds before Noctis fell and slid across the ice, looking as if he understood that he had made a terrible mistake.

Prompto loved ice skating. He always loved it. It was fun and he was good at it and accordingly Prompto couldn't have imagined anything better than going ice skating with his boyfriend. Well, and he had no idea that it would be so hilarious!

"Oh, come on hon, I'll help you!"

Prompto wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes before crouching down next to Noctis and holding out his hands towards him. _Aww, Noctis bushed! That was so cute!_

Prompto had to struggle not to laugh again out of delight while Noctis grabbed his hands. Prompto slowly and carefully pulled the prince back to his feet. However, Noctis seemed uncomfortable on the ice and looked very insecure.

"You're doing fine, dude! Just let me pull you and enjoy the ride!"

Prompto gave Noctis a lovely smile before slowly skating backwards and pulling Noctis with him. It was a wonderful, romantic moment. Just him and Noctis on a frozen lake while the sun made the ice sparkle. Prompto felt so in love. But what he didn't expect was one thing: How untalented Noctis was at ice skating.

Just as Noctis looked up and gave Prompto a warm smile, he lost his balance again. Except that this time he didn't fall backwards, but directly against Prompto.

Prompto only managed to scream briefly before Noctis fell against him and knocked them both to the ground, where they slowly slid across the ice. The second time sliding across the frozen lake for Noctis.

Well, that’s how they lay there. Noctis who lay completely embarrassed on Prompto, who uttered "Ouch, ouch". Well at least until Prompto couldn't help but laugh again.

"Oh Noct, I love you so much. There's always something to laugh about with you!"

Laughing, Prompto spoke his words and Noctis raised his head and seemed to try to glare at him. But instead, the prince couldn’t help himself and begin to also laugh about the situation in the next moment and kissed Prompto's lips.

"Oh, shut up. Next we'll go ice fishing. Then we'll see who's better at this."


	10. Ignoct

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt is from NaugtG:  
> "Ignoct - Morning shower cold"

"I'm definitely not going to shower under a cold waterfall!"

Noctis put his hands on his hips as he glared at Ignis. At which Ignis just sighed.

"Noctis, I explained it to you. We're broke. We can't afford a hotel with a shower. However, you're so dirty that I won't allow you to sleep like this in our tent another night. That's why I'm going to wash you now. Yes, under this waterfall. "

Ignis spoke his words calmly but in a voice that made it clear that he would tolerate no excuses. Noctis would shower if he liked it or not. Especially since they were both already standing naked in front of the waterfall near the Haven. Ignis had believed that he had gotten Noctis to the point where he would take a shower with him. However, the prince had only put a finger in the cold water and then shook himself like a cat.

"No!"

Noctis spoke only one word, but it was enough for Ignis. There was no point in further arguing with the prince.

Without another word, Ignis grabbed the prince's hand and before Noctis could react, he pulled him under the cold waterfall. Startled, Noctis gasped for air and looked as if he wanted to warp himself away, but before he could do that, Ignis threw his arms around the naked prince. He cuddled the prince as the cold water fell on them both.

"If you're a good boy Noctis, I'll warm you up again afterwards. I promise."

Ignis whispered his words softly in Noctis’ ear, whereupon the prince blushed to the root of his hair. However, Noctis did not offer any resistance afterwards, but let Ignis wash him. Which made Ignis grin happily. He knew how to persuade his prince.


	11. Promptis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt is from Davnere:  
> "Promptis - Lazy Sunday"

Noctis had his head on Prompto's lap while they were both looking at the television. Prompto gently stroked his hair and Noctis sighed happily. The sofa felt particularly soft today.

They started watching “JoJo's Bizarre Adventure” yesterday. Actually, only because they finally wanted to understand all the memes on the internet. But even though they had started yesterday, they were already on season three. That said it all.

"Chips please."

Noctis called out his words and Prompto chuckled before reaching for the bag of chips that was on the coffee table. Very slowly he began to shove one chip after the other into Noctis’ mouth, which made the prince felt like he was in paradise.

Getting Prompto to move into Noctis' apartment was the best decision they'd both ever made in their lives. They had been together for some time but had never thought that they could move in together. Prompto had mainly been at Noctis' apartment anyway, but it wasn't until Gladio had asked them whether they were actually living together or not that the idea really occurred to them.

Especially on the weekends it was simply great. They could just be together and lazy on the sofa like they were doing right now. Noctis and Prompto could watch anime all day, eat junk food and then listen together to Ignis lecture how they should have a healthier lifestyle when he would visit them in the evening.

But Noctis was happy. As happy as he had never been before.

"No more chips."

Noctis shook his head in Prompto's lap and looked up at him. Prompto put the bag of chips aside and instead began to stroke Noctis’ hair with his fingers again. A playful grin lay on his lips.

"Oh? And what does my prince want instead?"

Prompto gently ran his thumb over Noctis eyebrow and seemed to admire the beauty of his boyfriend, whereupon Noctis smiled at his boyfriend in love.

"Kisses from the greatest boyfriend in the world."

At those words, a laugh escaped Prompto's throat before he bent down and whispered softly:

"I'd love to."

Then Prompto kissed him and Noctis knew there could be nothing more beautiful in this world than a lazy Sunday with his boyfriend.


	12. Promptis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt is from Err:  
> "Promptis - Under a blanket"

The snow fell very gently from the sky and landed on the roof window, which was located above the sofa. A warm smile lay on Prompto's lips as he snuggled up against Noctis and spread the warm blanket over them.

They both looked at the Christmas tree they had set up at the other end of the room. For the fact that this was the first Christmas they celebrated together and the first time they'd decorated a tree together, the Christmas tree looked really good. The red and silver balls glowed in the glow of the fairy lights and Prompto chuckled softly as he kissed Noctis' jaw. A warm, sweet kiss.

"I'm really excited to spend Christmas with you. Just snuggle up with my boyfriend in the cozy glow of the fairy lights. So nice."

At Prompto's excited words, Noctis made an approving sound before giving Prompto a playful look.

"Yeah, me too. And ya know what, dude? I even have an idea how to make it even more cozy."

With these words, Noctis raised the blanked and raised it so high that Prompto and Noctis disappeared completely under it. Even their heads were no longer visible. They were both swallowed by the blanket.

Prompto gave a laugh as Noctis cuddled him tightly in his arms as soon as they were both wrapped in darkness. Well, even if that wasn't entirely true. Behind the blanked they could see the light of the fairy lights glowing like in a dream, which had a wonderful effect.

"Wow! You were right, Noct. This really is even cozier."

Prompto snuggled warmly and trustingly against Noctis and looked at the lights. It was so warm and beautiful under the blanket. Prompto felt so loved and cared for.

Noctis kissed Prompto's hair very gently and mumbled softly:

"Let's stay like this for a while, okay?"

Prompto sighed happily and took Noctis’ hand, which he squeezed gently.

"I can't think of anything better."


	13. Gladnis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt is from XHidaka:  
> "Gladnis - In deep denial"

"Oh yes, there come the two love birds."

or

"Did you enjoy the time together? Just the two of you?"

Gladio and Ignis had to keep hearing things like that from Prompto and Noctis since months. In the meantime, some of the Glaives had even picked up these sayings and made such inappropriate comments as well. Something Ignis really disliked. After all, there was absolutely no reason that they had to listen to such comments.

Of course, Ignis liked the prince's Shield. In fact, he liked Gladio more than he liked most other people. But that didn't necessarily mean they had to have romantic feelings for one another. What Ignis felt towards Gladio was respect, affection, and admiration. Gladio was dutiful, loyal, and would die for Noctis just as Ignis would. Ignis could hardly find a fault in Gladio. Oh, except maybe that sometimes he couldn't control his temper. But well, a few peculiarities made a good character.

And it was true, Ignis enjoyed spending time with Gladio. After all, his company was very pleasant, and they had a lot of topics to talk about. Since Gladio spent a lot of time reading, he seemed just as happy to discuss the last books with him as Ignis did. But just because they liked to spend a lot of time together and knew how to appreciate each other, that didn't mean they were in love with each other.

Well, even if Ignis couldn't deny that Gladio was very attractive. His daily exercise had shaped his body very well, and the large tattoo had a certain charm that even Ignis couldn't deny. And when he thought of the perfect man, so many of his thoughts probably returned to Gladio. But that didn't have to mean...

Ignis was in the kitchen in Noctis’ apartment cutting the vegetables for dinner while he was thinking about this topic. At least until he realized that his thoughts were all heading in one direction.

Ignis put the knife aside and stared out the kitchen window as he felt a single question bloom in his mind:

Was he in love with Gladio after all?


	14. Promnis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt is from Lady Kaie:  
> "Promnis - Kitchen happy dance"

A smile was on Prompto's lips as he watched Ignis in the kitchen. He loved watching Ignis cook so much. This man just always looked good, but he looked especially good when he handled the knife in his hand as if he had been born to create delicious dishes.

Just at the thought that in a few hours he would be able to taste those wonderful delicacies in his mouth again, a happy sigh escaped Prompto.

He was just so in love.

Ignis had a playlist running on his smartphone that probably motivated him while cooking. Most of the time Prompto paid no attention to the melodies he was hearing, but suddenly he raised his head with a happy grin.

"Oh Iggy! I love this song!"

With those words, Prompto began to gently hum the melody, smiling happily as he did so. He really loved this song.

Ignis looked at him for a while with a smile on his face before he put the knife aside, wiped his hands on his kitchen apron and then took it off.

Prompto watched in astonishment what Ignis was doing. At least until Ignis reached out to Promptos with a warm smile.

"May I ask you to for this dance?"

For a moment Prompto couldn't believe it. Was this really happening? But if it was just a dream, he certainly didn't want to miss the chance!

"Of course, you can!"

Prompto called out his words joyfully before taking Ignis’ hand and being pulled to his feet by the taller man. A happy laugh escaped Prompto's throat as he snuggled up against Ignis and was only too happy to indulge in the dance.

The sound of the stew could be heard bubbling on the stove and Prompto's favorite song continued to play on the smartphone. But the only thing Prompto could think of was how happy he was in Ignis’ arms.


	15. Promnis/ Promptis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt is from Curiosity Unknown:  
> "Promnis/ Promptis - Ignis basically “steals” Prompto from Noctis"

Of course, Ignis knew that he had no right to feel that way. He shouldn't feel this way. Prompto was with Noctis. They'd been a couple since high school. Yet there was nothing Ignis could do about it.

He had fallen in love with Prompto.

That sweet, innocent smile. That kind, lovable attitude that Prompto possessed. That optimism and that strength to work on himself, no matter how hard it was. Prompto was beautiful sunshine and the more time they spent together, the more Ignis fell in love with Prompto. He couldn't stop it.

Usually, Ignis did a good job of hiding his love for Noctis’ boyfriend, but today Ignis didn't know if he could hide it any longer.

Prompto and Noctis got drunk. They had celebrated together, laughed and when they hadn't found their way home, they had called Ignis. Of course, Ignis came immediately and picked them up. While Noctis fell asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow, Prompto was wide awake. Awake and in a good mood, as he almost always was.

Ignis sat down on the sofa and Prompto sat down next to him and smiled at him before snuggling up against Ignis. Prompto had never done anything like it before and Ignis had felt his heart beating instantly with excitement.

"Prompto, are you feeling well?"

Oh, Prompto was so drunk. It was so obvious. He laughed and couldn't lift his head straight when he mumbled:

"Y-Yeah. I-I wanted t-to ‘uddle wit’ Noctis, but a can't find ‘im."

Of course, Prompto couldn't find him, after all Noctis slept in the bedroom.

Oh, Ignis knew it was wrong. He knew so much. But when Prompto raised his head and looked at him, Ignis couldn't help it. He couldn't resist his feelings any longer. He kissed him.

Ignis kissed Prompto long and deep, and drunk as Prompto was, he just went along with it. And that kiss was so beautiful! More beautiful than anything Ignis had dreamed of. Prompto's lips just felt perfect. They were so soft and so practiced at kissing and Ignis felt like in a dream. At least until Prompto mumbled into the kiss:

"Oh N-Noct."

Suddenly Ignis opened his eyes and looked almost startled at Prompto. But Prompto just smiled and didn't seem to have understood what happened, whereupon Ignis just sighed. His heart felt heavy with sadness and guilt.

"Come Prompto, I'll put you to bed."


	16. Prompto/Aranea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt is from Danbel:  
> "Prompto/Aranea - Fire/motorbike/trees"

Prompto had always known Aranea was amazing, great and beautiful. But after today he was sure he was head over heels in love with her.

Prompto thought he was going to die today. Alone in Zegnautus.

After he killed Verstael and after some of the MTs exploded, everything was on fire. Still, Prompto hadn't been able to move. The shock of what he had experienced had just been too great. He had killed his own... well, what had Verstael been to him anyway? His father? Whatever Verstael had been, Prompto had killed him.

While the flames had grown more powerful, Prompto had not been able to move and had Aranea not come, he would probably have died. But Aranea had come. She had yanked him off the ground and dragged him with her as she ran to her motorcycle. Prompto took a quick look at the snow chains, which should probably make the tires of the motorcycle safe, but he couldn't think any further.

Before he could say anything, Aranea had pulled him onto the motorcycle behind him and drove off. Not down the slippery snow hills where the MTs would have expected them if they had taken a snowmobile, but actually the cleared main road to the fortress. Nobody had expected them there.

Prompto's head and soul felt so heavy. Everything seemed so terrible and cruel. But as he snuggled against Aranea from behind, he felt a faint glimmer of hope. She had actually come to rescue him, even though she had no obligation to do so. Prompto had thought that his crush on Aranea was one-sided, but would she have risked her life for him if she didn't feel anything for him?

A gentle smile lay on Prompto's lips as he stared at the snowy trees they passed. Just a few minutes ago it had felt like his life was over. Yet even though all these terrible things had happened to him, there might still be hope for something good.


End file.
